


Пока не разрушился мир

by Marina_ri



Series: Вторая кожа [2]
Category: Inception (2010), Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к фику "Вторая кожа".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока не разрушился мир

Когда Нилу было шесть – а может, семь, сейчас уже и не вспомнить, но наверняка _до_ – у них с мамой на стене висел календарь. На картинке красивая дама у крутой машины пила кока-колу, а каждому дню месяца соответствовала пустая клеточка. В клеточки можно было записывать дела, а еще Нил вычеркивал даты, чтобы видеть: до какого-нибудь важного события – дня рождения, или Рождества, или маминой зарплаты и похода в ресторан – остается все меньше времени.   
Артуру двадцать восемь, и он рад, что у него такого календаря нет. В самом деле, что может быть унизительней, чем вычеркивать клеточки в ожидании, когда у Имса закончится его двухнедельное дело по ту сторону океана, в Лиссабоне? Две недели! – да они раньше годами не виделись, и это было нормально, и Артур прекрасно засыпал один, даже лучше, чем когда приходится делиться драгоценным пространством, и спина не пылала в бесплодном предвкушении прикосновения, и понятие «тактильная ломка» казалось просто красивой фразой, обманкой.   
Календарь в телефоне обличительно взирает на него белыми цифрами. Не страшно. Просто взглянуть на календарь – это не считается. Он ведь ничего не вычеркивает.  
Артур приводит в порядок свои дела. Пока они обучали Клару в Оклахоме, его нью-йоркская квартирка оказалась завалена счетами. Вернее, счета копились в почтовом ящике, Артур достал их, но разобрать не успел. Потому что – когда рядом Имс, Артур вообще ничего не успевает.  
Имс занимает пространство и время, его вещи атакуют все горизонтальные поверхности, и при этом даже подумать смешно о том, что они «живут вместе». Свою зубную щетку Имс каждый вечер убирает в дорожную сумку и достает ее оттуда каждое утро.  
Его шмотки – в той же сумке, кроме делового костюма на вешалке в прихожей.  
Артур ловит себя на том, что уже пятый день мечтает споткнуться об Имсову чертову сумку, занимающую половину коридора. Но сумки здесь нет. Как и Имса.  
На шестое утро Артур ощущает себя, как с перепоя. Ломит шею, и колотит мелкой противной дрожью, и почему-то горят ладони и пальцы ног, и – в точности, как бывает у него с похмелья – нестерпимо хочется трахаться.   
Артур встает с кровати, принимает холодный душ, завтракает в кофейне напротив своего дома. За столиком у широкого окна сидит молодая девушка. Светлые волосы забраны в высокий хвост, чистое лицо без косметики и возле локтя, у чашки с капучино, лежит сложенная «Уолл-стрит джорнал». Свитер цвета топленого молока скрывает высоким вязаным воротом ее длинную шею.  
Газета. Повод познакомиться.   
Артур умеет, он научился за годы. Он наблюдал за Мол и Коббом, и другими. Он знает, как все должно быть.  
Он подойдет к девушке, извинится, спросит, можно ли одолжить пепельницу с ее стола. Признается, что не курит. Спросит, читала ли она во вчерашнем выпуске колонку «Лучшее в сети сегодня» Джеймса Таранто. Изобразит смущение, попросит прощения за то, что надоедает, соберется уходить. Она скажет: «Вы совсем мне не мешаете!»  
Он представится и протянет ей руку. Она назовет свое имя и качнет его ладонь плавным слабым женским пожатием.  
Артур прикрывает веки.   
Плечи зудят там, где еще недавно были следы от сильных пальцев Имса. Он насаживал Артура на себя сверху, до боли впиваясь в кожу. Его большие ладони лапали Артура везде – не увернуться, не избежать. На теле Артура не осталось ни одного тайного места, где не побывал язык Имса. Ожог щетиной прошел на следующий день после отъезда Имса, и Артур очень жалеет об этом.  
Он хочет, хочет так, как не хотел все эти десять лет. Он подыхает без прикосновений, ощущает себя изолированным, заразным, отгороженным от людей Великой китайской стеной.   
Артур тяжело глотает скопившуюся во рту слюну и открывает глаза. Девушка ушла, на столике осталась забытая «Уолл-стрит джорнал».  
Артур с облегчением выдыхает через нос. Он не смог бы сейчас… Он ничего сейчас не может.  
Он расплачивается, берет пальто и выходит из кофейни. Он без цели бредет по городу, вздрагивая от случайных столкновений с прохожими на переходах.  
Имс звонит, когда Артур спускается в метро.  
У Имса до противного бодрый голос.

– Хей! Чем занят?

Артура пробивает от макушки до пяток, он замирает, пригвожденный возбуждением к лестнице, чувствуя себя мухой в альбоме энтомолога. 

– Ничем, – через силу отвечает Артур. Его тащит туда, по невидимым проводам, за голосом Имса.  
– Ты не заболел? – слегка озадаченно спрашивает Имс. – Что б ты – да бездельничал?  
– Я… я решил пройтись. Сейчас вернусь домой и займусь разработкой программы для группового обучения защите.  
– Несет свой любимый бред. Здоров, – выносит вердикт Имс, и Артур спохватывается:  
– Как твоя работа? Как Лиссабон?  
– О, чудесно, все проходит отлично, знаешь… 

В трубке помехи, и так даже хуже: голос Имса – по телефону порнографически-сексуальный – становится хриплым, неразборчивым, и все, блядь, ну все!   
Артур прощается скомкано и спускается в подземку.  
На станции «Франклин Авеню» в вагон вваливается толпа туристов, и Артура прижимает к двери высоченный блондинистый немец. Парень извиняется и честно пытается отодвинуться, но народу слишком много. Все силы Артура уходят на то, чтобы не прижаться задницей к немцу. В стекле Артур видит свое отражение – бешеный тоскливый взгляд, укладки как не бывало – вернулась старая привычка запускать пальцы в волосы при сильном волнении.  
Против воли Артур представляет, что это Имс вжимает его лицом в дверь вагона, и трется о его задницу налитым членом сквозь брюки, и резонирует от вагонной тряски, заводит собой Артура, передает ему вибрацию…  
Артур вылетает из вагона, стоит дверям открыться. Он почти бегом выбирается из метро и идет пешком. Кварталы мелькают, как в ускоренной съемке, Нью-Йорк вокруг, он нависает сверху, он впервые не спасает, не упорядочивает мысли.  
Артур невыразимо жалеет обо всем.   
А ведь он знал. Он точно знал, он пытался сказать Имсу, пытался остановить его. Стоит попробовать, вспомнить – как это, как сладко быть с мужчиной, как классно отдаваться и делать все бездумно, как по-настоящему хочется – и все рухнет. Полетит к дьяволу.  
Все годы трудоемкой работы.  
Впервые за десять лет Артур не уверен, кто он.   
Имс обычно спит, устроив тяжелую руку на бедре Артура, и Артур всю ночь ощущает эту тяжесть. Имс не спрашивает, не беспокоится – просто трогает, когда хочет, похабно щиплет за задницу, кусает уши, шею, походя, просто так.   
Артур трясущимися пальцами открывает дверь в квартиру.   
На тумбочке валяется забытый Имсом диск, саундрек к Джеймсу Бонду.  
Артур вымученно улыбается. Некоторые привычки Имса смешны, некоторые трогательны.  
Боже, у него самый прекрасный член в мире…  
Раньше… Раньше Артур даже не смотрел порнуху. Если дрочил – то старался вспоминать встреченных на улице или знакомых девушек.   
Сейчас он ставит диск в музыкальный центр, садится в кресло и ласкает себя под «Tomorrow never dies» Шэрил Кроу.   
Он кончает на словах «You're not the only spy out there…», но оргазма мало, он тусклый, он не приносит облегчения. Разрядки хочется просто дико.  
Телефон снова звонит, и это Имс, и Артур не берет трубку.  
Он пишет через час смс:

«Извини, был выключен звук»

И получает короткое «Ок», от которого становится тошно. 

 

***  
Вэнди замужем за парнем, который старше ее на двенадцать лет. Он занимается грузоперевозками, держит небольшую фирму. У них пятилетняя дочь Джулия.   
Вэнди не работает. Она стала много курить, коротко стричь волосы и все еще красит губы яркой помадой, но оттенки, которые она выбирает, старят ее.  
Артур наблюдает за тем, как Вэнди и Джулия гуляют в парке. Он шпионит за ними из-за дерева, будто отец, которому судом запрещено видеться с ребенком.  
Вэнди сцепляется с мамашей мальчика чуть помладше Джулии, и Артур улыбается, слушая, как Вэнди уделывает несчастную женщину.  
Нью-Йорк хорош тем, что можно прожить на соседних улицах полжизни и никогда не встретиться.   
Он хорош тем, что постоянно меняется – памяти не за что цепляться.   
Впрочем… Брайтон-бич неизменна.  
Впрочем, и в Нью-Йорке можно случайно столкнуться с призраком прошлого или даже с собственной матерью.  
Артур спешно убирается с Брайтон-Бич и заходит в банк. Он делает перевод женщине, которая следит за могилой Айлин МакКормик в Хатчинсоне. Удивительно: Имс не нашел этот очевидный след и при этом вытащил Брайана! Артур прятал их одинаково.  
К концу десятого дня Имс перестает звонить совсем – зачем, если Артур не берет трубку?   
Артур боится, что Имс, вернувшись, не поедет к нему. Артур боится – Имс поедет.  
Артур пишет:

«Как плечо?»

Вечером приходит ответ:

«Вывиха нет, ушиб. Все ок».

Что-то пошло не так, и Артур жалеет: его не было рядом, его не наняли, нужен был только извлекатель. Но ушиб Имс получил не на задании – во всяком случае, он так утверждает. Артур пишет:

«Имс…»

И стирает сообщение.  
Сейчас нить слишком тонкая. Может порваться.  
Артур уже окончательно помешался. Он почти не спит, спину постоянно пронзает судорогой, как бывает, когда знаешь, что сейчас твоего позвоночника кто-то коснется. Но ничего не происходит, и промедление бесит.   
Он старается не ездить в час-пик в метро.   
Не касаться себя.   
Не думать.  
Самое главное, чему он научился – думать.  
Артуру хочется позвонить Коббу и сказать: «Я все просрал. Можешь прекращать мной гордиться, если ты, конечно, хоть когда-нибудь…» Господи, конечно, он никуда не звонит.  
Артур начинает каждый вечер принимать ванну – без пены, очень горячую. В воде тактильный голод ненадолго отпускает, и Артур может в полную силу ненавидеть Имса за свою тоску.

В «Зоопарке Квинса» рысей нет, как и в «Зоопарке центрального парка».

«Эй!» – пишет Имс, и одновременно с этим от Артура уходит смс:  
«Когда встретить?»

Имс отвечает смайлами, и только в следующем сообщении присылает номер рейса.   
Артур писал наугад, хотя, конечно, календарь в телефоне не врет, и две недели завтра заканчиваются.

 

***  
Скользя беспокойным взглядом по лицам людей в зале прилета, Артур думает о том, что раньше ему приходилось ждать в аэропорту только Кобба. Однажды потребовалось встретить Нэша, он психовал и не хотел везти ПАСИВ в такси один.  
Но Нэш, наверное, не считается.  
Имс выходит одним из последних. Он бережет левую руку, у него слегка осунувшийся вид, но это, без сомнения, все тот же Имс.

– Я не понял. Где цветы и вспышки фотокамер?! – возмущается он, позволяет сумке сползти с плеча, роняет ее на пол и целует Артура в висок, на секунду крепко обхватив ладонями его голову.

Артур начинает глубоко и размеренно дышать, чтобы не сделать чего-нибудь опасного.   
Мурашки удовольствия от прикосновения разбегаются от висков по всему телу и оседают в паху тяжелым возбуждением.

– Цветов нет, но есть такси, – улыбается Артур и поднимает вечную сумку.  
– Да, детка! – ни к кому не обращаясь, громко заявляет Имс, – Вот это сервис!

Он разрешает Артуру донести свою сумку до автостоянки.  
В машине он садится на переднее сиденье, и Артур игнорирует укол разочарования.   
Всю дорогу до дома Артур ждет: сейчас Имс наклонится к таксисту и назовет другой адрес, попросит закинуть его в гостиницу. У Артура было две чертовых недели, чтобы определиться – хочет он такого развития событий или нет. Но он был слишком занят пустыми рефлексиями.  
Имсу давно пора постричься, и Артур думает об этом, неотрывно пялясь на его затылок, на волосы, примятые подголовником кресла. Сгиб воротника рубашки Имса потемнел, и это значит – он вспотел, скорее всего – в Лиссабоне. В Нью-Йорке слишком холодно и ветрено.  
Артур наклоняется и пытается почувствовать запах Имса, но в салоне слишком тянет бензином и вонючим ароматизатором.  
В лифте Артур спрашивает:

– Так что там случилось? Что с рукой?  
– А… – отмахивается Имс и смотрит на себя в зеркальную стену, потирая щетину, будто удивляясь, когда успел так зарасти? – Муж-боксер одной ветреной дамы все неправильно понял.  
– Ясно, – желчно усмехается Артур.

Имс поворачивается и насмешливо разглядывает его. 

– Ревнуешь?

Двери лифта раздвигаются очень вовремя. Артур уже автоматически сложил из пальцев «пошел на хуй!».  
В коридоре Имс швыряет сумку на обычное место и потягивается.

– Горячая вода есть? Убью за душ.

Артур разочарованно сглатывает. Здесь, в тесноте квартиры, он остро чувствует запах пота Имса. Имс не статичен даже в запахе – он умудряется имитировать чад городов – у каждого города свой, зелень парков, речной ветер. Но его личные нотки всегда остаются в букете, и чем больше Имс устает или пачкается, тем сильнее его аромат.   
Артура трясет так, что дрожит даже голос, когда он говорит:

– Д-да. Горячая есть, иди.

Ему мало быстрого скользящего прикосновения губ к виску. Как алкоголику недостаточно посмотреть через витрину на выпивающих людей.  
Надо кончать с подобными аналогиями. Артур не настолько безнадежен.  
Имс ни в какой душ не идет.  
Он сидит на корточках и роется в своей сумке. 

– Я привез тебе из Лиссабона булавку для галстука! – возвещает он, продолжая копаться в шмотье.

Артур не успевает удержать недовольную гримасу.

– Я не ношу булавки для галстука.  
– …с улицы Байру-Алту, – заканчивает Имс и с победным «Есть!» протягивает Артуру потрепанный чехол синего бархата.

Артур ахает.

– Байру-Алту?  
– Ага.  
– Но ведь это… там же…   
– Антикварные лавочки, отличное место.

Артур бережно вытряхивает из чехла на ладонь старинную серебряную булавку с гранатовой головкой. На серебре – потемневшие насечки, гранаты цвета запекшейся крови бликуют, отражая тусклый свет лампы. 

– Не волнуйся. Я не покупал ее, – усмехается Имс.

Артур, не отрывая от Имса пристального взгляда, на ощупь прикалывает булавку на карман жилета.   
Имс продолжает что-то говорить, и его болтовня звучит слегка нервно.

– …еще я, конечно, припер вино – грех было не притащить вина из Португалии…  
– Трахнись со мной, – говорит Артур. – Я вообще больше не могу. 

Имс в один шаг оказывается очень близко, и Артур всей поверхностью кожи чувствует дюймы, на которые он выше Имса. Выше и меньше.

– Соскучился, малыш? – Имс все еще не прикасается, не трогает, не берет.

Артур поднимает потяжелевшую руку и стискивает пальцы у Имса на горле. Чуть надавливает на кадык. Это больно, это точка поражения. 

– Не вздумай меня так называть, – говорит Артур.  
– Ладно, малыш, – очень серьезно отвечает Имс. – Не буду.

Имс вымотанный и грязный, и он выдохся, но Артур не может, не может, не может его отпустить!..  
Он успевает просечь, как рот Имса встречает его на полпути, и дальше снова происходит это страшно-сладкое, неминуемое, дикое, как в их самый первый стыдный раз.   
Артуру отшибает мозг начисто, и остаются одни оголенные инстинкты. 

 

***  
Артур по-кошачьи изгибает спину, подставляясь под широкие мазки мозолистых ладоней Имса. Он вылизывает сосок Имса и рычит от удовольствия, путаясь руками в его спущенной до локтей рубашке. Мочит слюной волосы на широкой груди, трется щекой о мощные грудные мышцы и сжимает зубы на втором соске… и все это время Имс гладит-массирует его спину, щиплет кожу до огненного ощущения ожога, и Артура выкручивает спазмами наслаждения – от основания шеи и до самого копчика.

– Еще… – маниакально бормочет Артур, тычась носом Имсу под мышку, где запах – пиково-сексуальный.  
– Еще… – просит он, ныряя рукой под ремень, под застегнутые брюки, вынуждая Имса втянуть живот, чтобы пропустить ладонь Артура.  
– Еще! – кричит Артур, когда Имс стискивает его задницу, разводит ягодицы сквозь одежду.  
– Еще-еще-еще… – ноет Артур, когда Имс убирает одну руку, чтобы расстегнуться, чтобы облегчить им обоим жизнь.

Имс тяжело дышит ртом, и выпячивает нижнюю губу, и низкими короткими стонами отзывается на просьбы Артура. Он большой под руками, напряженно-сильный, мускулистая грудь ходит ходуном, живот подрагивает от прикосновений, и Артур чувствует, как сокращаются косые мышцы пресса, когда Имс пытается наклониться, чтобы снять ботинки.   
Артуру даже не приходит в голову, что можно переместиться в спальню. Он с судорожной жадностью принимает каждое касание, загоняясь до темноты в глазах, до боли под ребрами, до кислородного отравления.  
Один раз Артур выныривает из бесноватого безумия, когда обнаженный ниже пояса Имс толкает его вперед, на сумку.

– Там… в боковом кармане.

Артур стоит перед Имсом голой задницей кверху и ищет в его сумке смазку. И, несмотря на то, что Имс оглаживает его, массирует сухо вход, целует в поясницу и подгоняет шлепком, Артур успевает думать: «Мать твою, зачем ты возил в Лиссабон лубрикант?!»  
Но тюбик запечатанный, новый, и надпись на португальском – еще один сувенир.   
Артур выпрямляется, увлеченно трется задницей о пах Имса и распечатывает тюбик. Имс целует его плечи, истапливая до того, что Артуру кажется – он скоро превратится в чертов пар и исчезнет.   
Артур чуть отстраняется и мажет себя, с мстительным удовлетворением слыша тихое восхищенное: «Бля!» за спиной.  
Имс снова толкает его, успевая подставить правую руку, так что Артур теперь почти лежит поперек сумки, и Имс поддерживает его под живот.  
Наверное, ему неудобно, нужно слишком сильно сгибать колени, и Артур пытается упереться в пол, задрать повыше зад, но Имс словно куклу дергает его на себя и вламывается сразу до середины, грубо, неожиданно, непристойно…

– Еще… – шепчет Артур, голоса не осталось, есть жажда, и член трется о скользкую болоньевую ткань сумки. 

Имс подтягивает Артура выше, и остается только один звук – глухие, хлесткие шлепки тяжелой мошонки о задницу.  
Господи, да.  
Да.   
Боже, еще.

– Имс, еще, Имс… Имс… еще-еще… да…

Артур хватается одной рукой за тумбочку, и взрывается, не трогая себя, под ритмичное, сдавленное Имсово:

– Сос-ку-чил-ся…  
– …да… – признается-соглашается Артур, и на последнем спазме обхватывает член, и оргазм заворачивает на новый виток. Артур кончает невыносимо долго… какое облегчение, ч-ч-черт…

Имс мычит за спиной, его движения становятся мельче, он почти не выходит, только толкается быстро вперед-вперед-вперед-вперед…  
Артур просовывает руку далеко между ног и трогает набухшие, прижатые к его заднице яйца Имса.  
Имс в последний раз притискивает Артура к себе, и мычит, уходя в невозможно низкие ноты, и Артур, кажется, кончает еще раз, дурея от того, как бьет в него струя горячей-горячей спермы.

– Ты… – говорит, задыхаясь, Имс и тянет себя из Артура.  
– Ты… – повторяет он.  
– Хорошо… – благодарно шепчет Артур. Он выпрямляется, переворачивается и подставляет Имсу плечо, в которое тот утыкается взмокшим лбом.  
– …ты обкончал мою любимую сумку, – невнятно говорит Имс, почти не размыкая губ.  
– Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас, – предупреждает Артур и снова кладет пальцы на шею Имса, где заходится пульс.  
– Позже, – соглашается Имс. – Сначала душ. 

 

***  
Имс сидит на кухне Артура в одних расстегнутых джинсах и с увлечением жует пиццу.  
Артуру кусок в горло не лезет. Он смотрит на синюшное пятно, расплывшееся по плечу и груди Имса пониже ключицы, и не понимает, в каком надо быть состоянии, чтобы не заметить его раньше.  
Волосы Имса влажные от воды, пряди падают на глаза, и он машинально зачесывает их набок.

– Боксер? – снова уточняет Артур.  
– Не меньше! – не прекращая жевать, сокрушается Имс.

Артур делает глоток терпкого португальского вина. Керамическая бутылка стоит на столе, и это просто чудо, что Артур не разбил ее: Имс не успел достать вино из сумки до того, как…

– Я подарю тебе другую, – обещает Артур.  
– Не-ет! – дует губы Имс: порнография в чистом виде. – Она дорога мне как память. Теперь. Отстираю. Или оставлю так.

Артура ошпаривает стыдной жаркой волной.   
Имс прикрывает кулаком рот, прочищает горло и отбирает у Артура бокал. Он выхлестывает все вино, а ведь Артур предлагал ему налить!

– Не. Кислятина.  
– А мне, между прочим, понравилось, – с нажимом отвечает Артур.

Когда Имс здесь, в его квартире, даже воздух становится несколько алогично-парадоксальным,  
Артур крутит в пальцах булавку. На первый взгляд она сделана в середине восемнадцатого века, но Имс лучше разбирается в антиквариате, нужно будет потом у него узнать.

– Где тут, говоришь, у тебя спальня?

Артур озадаченно моргает. Он не говорил. Имс и так знает.   
Черт.  
Имс уже вышел из кухни.  
Он разваливается на кровати, закинув руки за голову. Похоже, он вымотался еще больше, чем Артуру показалось сначала. Чувство вины раздражает.

– Давай, – говорит Имс. – Иди сюда.

Артур, вообще-то, у себя дома и приглашение ему не требуется.  
Он уходит на кухню и возвращается с бутылкой и двумя бокалами. Имс спит, голая грудь плавно вздымается, и Артур застывает возле кровати.  
Он не знает, сколько стоит так и смотрит на спящего Имса. Потом он бесшумно ставит на прикроватный столик бутылку, бокалы, и накидывает на Имса покрывало.  
Имс переворачивается во сне, подгребая под себя подушку. Артур не менял на ней наволочку. Не смог расстаться с душноватым запахом волос и шампуня Имса.  
Он ложится на кровать и обнимает Имса за пояс.  
Имс ворочается, коротко всхрапывает и приваливается к Артуру. Артур закрывает на минуту глаза и вырубается.

 

***  
Он снится Нилу впервые за бог знает сколько лет. Пятнадцать? Двадцать?  
Он ничуть не изменился – те же усы, светлые волосы, прямой откровенный взгляд с прищуром.   
Он оборачивается через плечо, прогибается в пояснице, он поверхностно дышит и произносит слова, которые Нил знает наизусть.  
 __  
«Постарайся, Нил».  
«Все хорошо, Нил».  
«Я так люблю тебя».  
«Ты мой самый любимый мальчик».  
«Глубже… глубже… ты должен стараться. Ведь я так люблю тебя».  
«Ты мне очень нравишься, Нил».

Артур просыпается в жутком раздрае с железным стояком. Сердце пытается проделать дыру в грудной клетке. Мерзкий пот каплями скатывается по вискам, собирается испариной под носом. Артур судорожно облизывает губы и приподнимает голову. Оглядывается.  
Он упирается членом в задницу Имса. Имс мерно дышит во сне, закинув руку назад, плотно притягивая Артура к себе за колено.   
Артур пытается высвободиться, но Имс глухо кашляет, не просыпаясь, и Артур замирает.   
Он утыкается носом в шею Имса, заставляет себя расслабиться и открывает шлюз.  
Тот разговор с Вэнди… когда Нил взял клиента со СПИДом, Артур помнит дословно.   
Тогда он впервые решил завязать.

_– То, что случилось со мной тем летом, стало огромной частью меня. Ни с кем я не испытывал такого чувства ни до, ни после. Я был каким-то особенным._  
– Нил, тебе было всего восемь лет.  
– Да, но действительно ли он любил меня? Я хочу сказать – я был иногда с другими детьми, но тут я был его наградой. Я был его единственной настоящей любовью. 

Артур усмехается. Нил МакКормик был слишком глуп и самовлюблен, чтобы правильно различать оттенки.  
Артур знает главное – не тренер сделал его тем, кем он был. Кем он стал. Кто он есть.  
Все те любовники матери и картинки в журналах.  
Все те клиенты.   
Артур прижимается губами к шее Имса. Возбуждение не спадает, только усиливается, потому что он все крепче втискивается пахом в Имса.  
Артур научился всему, кроме главного – он до сих пор не понял, как использовать Нила.   
Мягкие джинсы натягиваются у Имса на заднице, и Артур, не удержавшись, сминает ягодицу.  
Имс плавно подается Артуру навстречу, и вот же блин!  
Он не спит.  
Артур замирает, когда слышит хрипатый со сна голос:

– Давай. 

Снова это его «давай», черт…

– Ну? – понукает Имс, и двигает бедрами по кругу, вырывая у Артура вскрик.

Артур оставляет на шее Имса засос и скидывает с них покрывало.  
Джинсы велики Имсу, они легко скользят вниз.   
Имс пытается перевернуться, но Артур не разрешает, оставляет его на боку. Он мокро целует его вдоль спины, находит губами застарелые шрамы, кусает бугрящиеся под кожей мышцы, и мнет, мнет, мнет задницу Имса нетерпеливыми ладонями.   
В комнате жарко, и Имс влажно-потный между ягодиц, и Артур проводит по расщелине, трет круговым движением тугой вход, шалея от того, как Имс подается назад, как разрешает.

– Давай! – уже сердито, совсем иначе, и Артур гладит Имса по щеке, ведет палец к его губам. Имс подхватывает, понимает, разворачивает голову и облизывает пальцы Артура.

Слишком порнушно, слишком хорошо, и Артур шипит сквозь зубы, толкаясь бедрами в Имса.  
Он наклоняется к уху Имса, продолжая трахать пальцем его рот, и шепчет:

– Говори… скажи что-нибудь.   
– Ах ты… дрянь… легче! – выстанывает Имс, когда Артур вставляет в него мокрый палец.

Он не испытывал этого так давно!  
Жаркая сильная теснота. Ждущая его теснота.

– Терпи, – глухо приказывает Артур, и ему чудится тихий удовлетворенный смешок. 

Не прекращая трахать Имса пальцем, Артур чуть разворачивается и шарит в полутьме на столике. Тюбик скользит в ладонь сам. Имс толкается назад, он не стонет – но чуть добавляет мычащий звук на каждом выдохе.  
Артур вынимает палец и разворачивает Имса лицом в подушку. Тот пытается протестовать, но Артур слегка давит ему на шею.

– Да понял, уймись! – ворчит Имс, утыкаясь в наволочку. 

Артур смазывает пальцы.  
Оно никуда не делось. Знание, как надо. Как вызвать самые сладкие крики, и всхлипы, и просьбы. Оно не в голове – в теле.   
Артур разводит пальцы, сгибает их, нащупывает шершавое местечко внутри и проходится по нему подушечками раз, другой, и еще. Имс пытается сопротивляться удовольствию, он, возможно, еще хочет все контролировать, но Артур склоняется к нему и четко произносит:

– Хочу тебе вставить. Хочу оттрахать тебя. Имс. Я хочу.  
– Ого… о-господи… твою мать! – выдыхает Имс. 

Артур вынимает пальцы почти до конца и у самого выхода разводит их широко-широко. И сводит, снова ныряя вглубь. И дразнит внутри щекочущими, ласкающими, мягкими движениями.  
Имс задирает задницу, отклячивает ее, упираясь лбом в подушку.

– Давай! – повторяет он свое. – Ну давай же, блядь!

Артур успокаивающе похлопывает его по бедру, ни на секунду не прекращая двигать рукой. Он снова широко разводит пальцы и проникает уже тремя.   
Свободной рукой он перекатывает в ладони яйца Имса, они лежат в руке горячо и тяжело, идеально! У Артура от возбуждения стучат зубы, но сейчас дело не в нем, дело в Имсе, Артур хочет дать Имсу все.

– Ты знаешь, – задушено произносит Имс, – что я могу спустить просто тебе назло?  
– Не надо, – примирительно просит Артур и оттягивает мошонку Имса, пережимая возможный оргазм.  
– Га-а-адина! – ноет Имс.  
– Пожалуйста, – говорит Артур. – Потерпи для меня.

У него сводит запястье, и три пальца скользят свободно и мягко. Артур вынимает пальцы и резко входит в сжимающуюся задницу, одновременно подтягивая к себе Имса.  
Имс давится вскриком.  
Артур запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок.   
Здесь, в его квартире, потолок ровный и белый, изученный вдоль и поперек во время частых бессонниц. Имс крутит бедрами, насаживаясь до конца, но Артур не двигается. Ему самому надо привыкнуть.  
Ощущение, с которым ничто не сравнится.  
Выносящая из собственного тела давящая теснота.   
Лучшее, что может быть между двумя людьми.   
Имс тихий, он словно понимает все, как будто поверил – надо ждать.   
Артур поглаживает его ноги, спину, плечи – куда дотягивается, он боится двинуться, и чем дольше он ничего не делает, тем становится страшнее.

– Давай, мой хороший, – говорит Имс. Он оборачивается через плечо и тяжело, сипло дышит. – Артур… Возьми. 

Артур.  
Он срывается в бешенный ритм, и кажется, говорит что-то, или это просто звуки, стоны, жалобы, всхлипы… Имс рычит, отлепляет руку Артура от своего бедра и насильно ведет под живот. Артур дрочит ему не в ритм, чувствуя пальцами его приближающийся волной оргазм, и не предугадывая свой.  
Пот блестит на спине Имса, он горбит спину, широко расставляет колени, а потом накрывает пальцы Артура своими.  
Когда Имс кончает, Артуру становится больно в нем, так сжимают мышцы. Он широко оглаживает крепкую, восхитительную задницу Имса, успокаивая и кайфуя от ощущения горячей влажной кожи под ладонью.  
Имс дергается вперед, соскальзывает с члена, распластывается на животе. Потом переворачивается. И разводит колени.

– Закончи, – говорит он. – Дотрахай меня.

И все самообладание Артура летит к ебеням. Он падает на Имса, и взрывается, едва успев ему вставить.   
Имс ловит губами длинный крик Артура, целует его, заглушая, обхватывая губы мягкими наглыми губами, щекочет языком небо.  
А когда Артур рушится вниз без сил – переворачивает их обоих, придерживая Артура под лопатки, и нависает на руках сверху, закрывает потолок и свет.

– Полегчало? – спрашивает Имс и кривит губы в беззлобной усмешке. 

Артур приподнимается на локтях и зубами оттягивает его нижнюю губу. Потом отпускает.

– Ага, – отвечает он. – А тебе?

Имс задумывается с легкой улыбкой. Он неотрывно смотрит в глаза, и больше Артуру вообще ни за что не стыдно.

– Похоже, я вытянул лотерейный билет на миллион, – улыбка Имса ширится, он улыбается всем собой, без подъебов, без задних мыслей.   
– Совершенно верно, – серьезно кивает Артур.

Имс с громким: «Ха!» валится на него, чуть сползает, устраиваясь, и остается лежать головой у Артура на плече. В его исполнении это выглядит почему-то ужасно небрежно и здорово.

– Слезь, – говорит Артур. – Тяжелый.  
– Угу, – подтверждает Имс, широко зевая. – Но тебе это нравится.

«Да», – думает Артур. И говорит:

– Да. Жутко нравится. 

The end 


End file.
